Crimsion Gauntlet
The X Initiative, or Initiative X as it's also officially known, is a sub-faction of radical Blood Knight nationalists and idealists within the ranks of The Blood Knight Order. The organization is led by Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury, a senior Blood Knight and well-respected contrarian thinker and Thalassian statesman, and Tendael Dawnlight II, Grand Commander of The Fireborne. The group was founded thirty-one years after The First War, and it's reason for coming into existence was primarily three-fold: to offer a bastion to those Blood Knights who wished to retain a more scientific and faithless view of The Light; to further promote Thalassian State rule and anti-High Elven and Alliance sentiment; and to maintain and strengthen Silvermoon's diplomatic ties primarily through military aid. As an accessory to these main goals, the organization also has another subsequent agenda: to identify those Blood Knights who've continually demonstrate exceptional skill and service to The State, and focus on cultivating these elites current attributes and talents. Initiative X primarily operates out of Sunstrider Isle in Quel'Thalas, but the organization also holds residency within the orcish capital of Orgrimmar. At present, the sub-faction stands in favor with the State's ruling Magisters, although some ideological opposition has arisen from the rising number of newer, faithful Blood Knights who closely follow the newer preachings of The Blood Knight Order's current Matriarch, Lady Liadrin. Nothing other than vocal opposition has resulted, however, and public support for the group is relatively high despite the organization's older philosophical outlook, due to the group's heavily publicized exploits. History Prelude I: Liadrin's Faith (Year 26) After the events of The Legion's assault on Quel'danas, Blood Elven society underwent a radical ideological transition when it came to The Light and how it was to be perceived. The Naaru M'uru's role in renewing The Sunwell's purity and power had a dramatic effect on Thalassian society. M'uru's self-sacrifice had returned The Sunwell back to the Sin'dorei, freeing them from the prangs of addiction once more, and thus changing the majority of the race's views on The Light and its divinity. Before The Sunwell's rebirth, The Light in mainstream Thalassian society was, at best, viewed as nothing more than a powerful source of magic that was to be utilized as any other form of magic, and, at worst, as a form of powerful divine magic that was to be dominated and forced to obey for the sake of vengeance. After The Sunwell's rebirth, however, The Light was redeemed in the eyes of most Blood Elves through the actions of the Naaru. The Blood Elves of today live in harmony with The Light through the Sunwell, and some have even returned to their High Elven ways, viewing The Light in a religious way. One of the most vocal preaches of the Light's ways is Lady Liadrin: the Matriarch of The Blood Knight Order. Prelude II: The Next Generation (Year 26 - Year 31) The origin of Lady Liadrin's return to faith can arguably be placed with her appeal for assistance to the Naaru A'dal: the leader of The Sha'tar in Outland. Lady Liadrin pledged herself and the service of her Blood Knights to A'dal and The Shattered Sun Offensive in exchange for assistance with the reclamation of Quel'danas and The Sunwell. Lady Liadrin also told A'dal that she regretted her and her Knight's treatment of the Naaru M'uru, seeing it as a false path. This regret evolved into a regained religious perception of The Light once The Sunwell was reborn, and many Blood Knights since this event have followed their leader's example and returned to seeing The Light through a divine lens; except for some. Whilst most of the Blood Knights in The Order have decided to view The Light as their leader does now, a small minority has chosen to honor the ways of old. To this day, Blood Knights are unique in that they don't necessarily need faith to wield The Light. In other words, for Blood Knights and Blood Elves in general, faith in The Light is still a choice. Due to this, some have chosen to simply wield The Light purely as a magical tool. Senior Blood Knights such as Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury for example, are still highly atheistic, secretly seeing their newer Blood Knight kin as weak for ultimately seeing the Light as something to be served, as opposed to something to be commanded. This has caused a small ideological rift between some of the older and newer generations of Blood Knights over the years. Chapter I: Hellscream's Fall (Year 31) The end of Garrosh Hellscream's rule over The Horde marked the beginning of a time of great change. The Blood Elves had been instrumental in the rise of The Horde's post-Hellscream era, and thus some within The Spire have seen this new era as The Thalassian State's chance to gain more standing and influence within Warchief Vol'jin's new Horde. Recognizing this ambitious agenda, Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury formulated a cunning plan to ensure that he and his few remaining like-minded Blood Knights had their radical ways and views protected from change. In exchange for funding, resources and permission to create a State-protected sub-faction with The Blood Knight Order, Lightfury would create a military unit of elite Blood Knight soldiers dedicated to fulfilling the wishes of The Spire's pro-expansion Magisters. This deal was referred to as "The Dar'thir Accord", and the sub-faction itself was named "The X Initiative"; a name chosen to keep the groups true motives hidden from the greater Horde. Seeking assistance with the establishment and promotion of the Initiative project, Lightfury turned to the son of a man he once respected: Tendael Dawnlight II. Lightfury moved fast to induct the young Tendael into The Blood Knight Order, and promptly split the sub-faction's leadership between himself and Dawnlight. Chapter II: The Path Ahead (Year 31 - Present) << Work In Progress >> Membership The Initiative's membership is restricted only to the most nationalistic Blood Knights of the highest potential or skill. The sub-faction's membership is decided exclusivly by its two leaders, and one can only be considered for membership upon invitation. Also of note is the fact that The Initiative recruits from any rank. For example, if the organization's leadership sees great potential in a newer Blood Knight of the rank-and-file, the initiative may offer an invitation to join the group's membership. The greater Blood Knight Order is also kept from medeling in the sub-facion's affaris due to the current protection of The Spire's Magisters. Current Roster - Knight-Lord Arrodis T. Lightfury - Leader - Knight-Lord Tendael S. Dawnlight II - Leader Functions Military << Work In Progress >> Civil << Work In Progress >> Judicial << Work In Progress >> Ceremonial << Work In Progress >> Pledge << Work In Progress >> Uniform << Work In Progress >> Current Activities << Work In-Progress >> Misc. - Blood Knight Role-Play guide by Arrodis: [Version 2.0 Role-playing a Blood Knight] Category:Blood Knights Category:Blood Knight Order Category:Thalassian Military Category:Thalassian Army